Jacob
Jacob Leslie Cohen is a bisexual anthropomorphic dog rockstar. He lives in the house with his husband, James, and their kids, Jason, Josephine, and James Junior. Appearance Jacob is a tall, slender Rottweiler/Wolf mix with dark brown fur and long light brown hair that goes down to his shoulders. He usually dresses in a dark hoodie over a yellow t-shirt with a red rose printed on the front. He wears sagging jeans, which show off his neon green boxer briefs. He also wears sneakers and a beanie with the band symbol, the Eye of XANA, printed on the front. Per James's request, Jacob now wears a My Little Pony earring on his right ear (not pictured). Jacob doesn't care for MLP, but wears it because his husband gave it to him, and it makes him feel closer to James. History Jacob grew up without parents. His father left when his mother was pregnant with him and his mother died shortly after Jacob was born (which Jacob's brother Jasper always blamed him for). Jacob's brother, Jasper, despite still being a minor, raised him alone. When Jacob was a teenager, he was dating Kiki. He even took her to Prom. Then, that night, Jacob and Kiki had sexual relations, accidently creating Jason. Jacob didn't know about it until much later. The next morning, Jacob realized that he was more into men and started dating Brian. Brian eventually wanted to tell Jasper about it, but Jacob knew that Jasper would hate his brother being gay. So, they broke up. Then, Jacob met James and they got married. They now live together happily in the house together. On Poochy and Tadashi's wedding day, James found out that the priest that performed his and Jacob's wedding ceremony had been defrocked three weeks before the wedding. Technically, James and Jacob weren't husbands, but still boyfriends. They plan on getting married again, but James wants to propose this time and he'll make it special like Jacob did. They eventually got married in Equestria with Princess Twilight Sparkle presiding. Trivia * Jacob is actually a character created by furaffinity.net/user/jacobgreen ** Matthew has been given permission to use him in the RP so long as credit is given. * Jacob likes the smell of skunk spray. * Jacob didn't know about Jason until Jason was 15. * Jacob is Canadian by birth. * Unlike his husband, Jacob is not gay, but bisexual. Jacob hid it from James because he was scared of what he'd think. It was found out because of the Mental Alignment Meter. * Jasper was adopted by Billy and Mimi, and they figured that they'd adopt Jacob too to make up for the fact that Jacob never had parents. Jacob happily accepted! * Jacob's favorite sport is Hockey. * There have been some discrepancies in the RP about Jacob's age. When it was first mentioned, it said he was 26. Then later, it said that he was 23. This brings up a question. How could Jacob have a teenage son (Jason) if he is 23??? To make up for this, Matthew and Miya upped his age to 32, meaning that Jacob and Kiki accidently sired Jason when Jacob was 16. * Jacob is apparently very strong. James weighs 256 pounds and Jacob is able to lift him off the ground and hold him. * Jacob is Claustrophobic. Gallery James.jpg|James, Jacob's husband Daren.jpg|Daren, Jacob's friend and bass guitarist Thomas.jpg|Thomas, Jacob's friend and drummer Jasper.jpg|Jasper, Jacob's brother Jacob in his underwear.png|Jacob in his underwear Category:Dogs Category:Musicians Category:Main Characters Category:Sliders Category:Characters Miya Controls Category:Furrians Category:Green Family Category:Bisexuals